De presa y depredador
by Pinsel D34CM43 T
Summary: No salga de noche ni de día. No los enfrente, huya. Eso es lo que le recomiendo. Ojo, mis recomendaciones no siempre sirven para sobrevivir en la nueva situación en la que estas. Quizás solo huir le sirva ¿Por qué es lo que hacen todas las presas, no? AU


**Soy una mala persona...mi mente esta mal.**

**muy mal**

**Y este fic...**

**esta mal.**

**muy mal**

**mal.**

**como la maldad.**

**Como ya saben, otro de mis intentos de fanfics aquí (y los demás? que hay de los demás? vaga! eres una vaga!) (cállate)**

**En fin..les dejo con esto..**

**cualquier error es culpa de la noche. aunque es de día(?)**

* * *

Estas durmiendo en tu cama, rodeado por la pacifica oscuridad de tu cuarto.

O eso es supone que haces.

No tienes sueño y la oscuridad no se te hace tan pacifica.

Te revuelves en tus sabanas, sientes frio y no sabes porque si se supone que cerraste la ventana de tu habitación.

Gruñes disgustado, no puedes dormir y la oscuridad te aterra. Y lo peor de todo eso es que no puedes ir a la cama con tu bro como cuando eras un enano de tan sólo cuatro años. No, ya no. Eres ahora todo un hombre, además eso significaría soportar las burlas de tu hermano.

Ya que n puedes dormir te levantas y coges el móvil, al encenderlo se te irritan los ojos. Maldices a la luz hasta que te acostumbras.

Son las 3:10 am.

Bostezas y abres el pesterchum, solo hay un conectado.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 03:13 –

TG: hey

EB: ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

TG: haciendome una paja tu

EB:…

TG: era coña

EB: jaja.

EB: ¿Qué fue eso?

TG: que cosa

EB: es que he escuchado algo

TG: sera un ladron dejalo seguro se llevan los payasos que tanto odias

TG: …

TG: John?

TG: estas

TG: si es una de tus bromas

EB: ¿estas procupado?

TG: de ti?

TG: hahaha

TG: no

TG: que fue eso

EB: creo que solo era Casey

TG: te asústate por una salamandra

TG: diog eres peor que una chica

EB:…

EB: mierda

TG: que

EB: ¿las salamandras gruñen?

TG: que crees que son perros?

EB: en serio

TG: claro que no

TG: por que

EB: dios mio

TG: que pasa

EB: dave hay algo en mi puerta

EB: están arañando mi puerta

TG: sera tu imaginación

EB: no lo es

EB: hay algo detrás de mi puerta

TG: y si es Jane

EB: ella no esta en casa

TG: hey

TG sigues ahí

TG: John

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 03:34 -

TG: joder

Miras el mensaje y frunces el ceño totalmente confundido y preocupado ¿estará bien John? Ruegas porque sean una de sus tantas bromas.

Dejas el móvil de lado y te abrazas a ti mismo para darte calor, otra vez sientes frio y empiezas a creer que en realidad no cerraste la ventana.

Miras la ventana y, efectivamente, no la cerraste.

Te levantas y caminas descalzo para cerrarla pero antes de hacerlo sacas tu cabeza por ella y logras ver el cielo nublado y sentir un viento helado. Bajas la mirada y te das cuenta de lo alto que es tu casa. Tres pisos. Bro ¿en qué mierda trabajas?

Recorres con la mirada las calles vacías, nada en especial. O eso crees.

Tu mirada rojiza capta algo extraño, alguien mejor dicho.

Parece ser una persona, aparentemente vestida completamente de negro pero…

Observas con horror como lleva arrastrando algo, algo que dejaba manchas…

Un cadáver, esa cosa arrastraba un cadáver.

Sea lo que sea eso no era humano, tendrá forma humana pero no lo era ¿Qué humano tiene garras y pies más grandes que su propia cara?

Retrocedes y cierras tu ventana tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pensando que te pueda escuchar y vaya por ti.

Corres hacia uno de los rincones de tu cuarto, tropezando de vez en cuando y tomas tu espada. En estos momentos agradeces a bro te que te haya enseñado como usarla desde que eras un bebe.

Te sobresaltas al escuchar el típico sonido de un mensaje nuevo. Coges nuevamente el móvil tirado en tu cama y lo enciendes.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 04:01 –

EB: dave!

EB: contesta

TG: estas bien

EB: si

EB: dave

TG: que

EB: tengo miedo

TG: por

TG: no me digas que tambien los viste

EB: ¿te refieres a esas cosas?

TG: si

EB: las vi…

EB: están en mi casa dave

TG: que fue lo que paso

EB: uno estaba en mi puerta

EB: la abri y como tenía un martillo le ataque

EB: era pequeño, no pasaba de un metro

EB: y parece que murio

TG: de un metro dices

TG: entones son de distintos amaños

TG: vi uno de casi dos metros

EG: de verdad?

TG: estas solo

EB: no

EB: mi papa esta tambien aquí

TG: donde estas

EB: en el sotano

TG: estan bien

EB: ya te dije que si

EB: dave

EB: cuidate

TG: igual hueverto

EB: no me llames asi!

EG: te lo dijo rose no?

TG: sep

TG: rose

EB: ellas pueden estar tambien en peligro!

TG: calmate

TG: conozco a la madre de rose sabe cuidarse sola

TG: y jade también

TG: la has visto manejar un arma

EB. Si, la he visto

EG: pero igual me preocupa

EB: voy a salir

TG: que

EB: papa dice que debemos ir con rose

EB: recuerda que viven cerca

TG: ok

TG: disfruten su tiempo a solas con sus novias

EG: ¡Rose no es mi novia!

TG: lo que digas

EG: dave!

TG: que

EG: …

EG: hablamos después

TG: …

TG: bien

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 04:13 –

Te vistes rápido, la primera camisa y pantalón que encuentres un par de zapatos y tus gafas.

Abres la puerta y corres hacia el cuarto de tu hermano, abriendo la puerta sin pedir permiso y encendiendo la luz.

— ¡¿Qué mierda Dave?!—u hermano te grita despertándose, te mira furioso. Solo lo ignoras.

— Hay que irnos de aquí.

— ¿Qué pasa?—dice ya más calmado.

Buscas las palabras para explicarle a tu hermano lo que sucede. No las encuentras así que dices lo primero que se te viene a la mente.

— Hay unas cosas raras a fuera que comen gente —es lo unió que dices Te sientes estúpido.

Dirk te mira un poco divertido.

— No más animes gore para ti.

— ¡Es en serio! ¡Las he visto por la ventana! ¡Y creo que la vecina ya se murió! ¡John también las vio!—gritas desesperado y asustado.

— ¿Ah?

Gruñes exasperado y te acercas a Dirk, lo obligas a levantarse ignorando sus estúpidas quejas y lo aceras a la ventana que el también tiene en su cuarto que por suerte (o eso crees según tú) está cerrada.

— ¡Lo ves!—chillas.

Tu ventana y la de Bro dan a la misma calle, esa cosa no parece haberse movido de ahí.

Ahora se estaba devorando el cuerpo.

— Santa mierda…

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Toma tu maldita arma y larguémonos de aquí!

— Hey, hey, hey—. Dirk te mira un poco molesto—. Tu no me das ordenes— dijo caminando hacia hasta donde guardaba sus gafas puntiagudas—. Y tranquilízate, gritando no logras nada más que solo darme dolor de cabeza.

Te quedas callado, tu hermano tiene razón debes clamarte.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo si estas tan asustado como bebe?

Respiras profundamente para tranquilizarte, tu hermano te pone una mano en el hombre.

— Todo estará bien.

Asentiste antes las palabras de Dirk. Si él dice que estará bien es que todo estará bien.

Confías en él.

Sabes que estará todo bien.

¿Cierto?

…

¿Cierto?

.

.

.

* * *

**Esto era más largo pero decidí cortarlo, ¿por qué? Mis razones.**

**uhh...no tengo mucho que decir, no estoy con ganas :I**

**asi que..**

**bye uwu**


End file.
